Winnie Knapchuck (Epiphany)
THEME: Winona Grace Knapchuck, better known as Winnie, is a character in Epiphany. A self-diagnosed party girl who has enjoyed her brief golden days in her first semester at City University of New York, Winnie's weekend home from school has turned into an elongated vacation since things have fallen apart in Paducah. She is confident that rescue is coming and that this strange illness is only a temporary setback, and believes that she will soon be able to return to school. However, recent events cause her to rethink her place in her family and challenge her ability to survive in tough situations. She struggles with her lack of empathy, especially in trying to maintain a relationship with her expressive younger brother PJ. Personality Quick-witted and snappy, Winnie is known for having a fiery attitude but a passion for nothing. Her laziness is often noted by the people around her. She doesn't like to do things for herself or fend for herself in anyway, she likes to manipulate others and talk them into doing things for her. Determined and feisty to the bone, Winnie is known for not having a good filter and always saying what's on her mind, a quality some actually find endearing and admirable because of her reprobate demeanor. Her bluntness is evident. She is smarter than she gives herself credit for, and likes to have some control over her life and situation. She is also sensitive to criticism but also struggles to care about anyone other than herself. Impulsive and eager to prove herself, she makes primarily emotional decisions and frequently acts on her feelings instead of thinking things through. Winnie is a frequent party girl who uses the intoxication in an attempt to get over a not-so-merry home life. She finds temporary satisfaction in it, but is looking for something more substantial. History Pre-series A freshman in college, Winnie was known for creating a party girl image during her time at City University of New York. Winnie returned home for the first weekend since the start of her Winter semester on her father's behest, which happened to be the same weekend that the virus hit. Book One: Revelation Winnie partied at Chatter's Discotheque, a place that functioned as New Venice's rooftop nightclub, with Jovelyn Lumana the night her father died. As Jovelyn walked Winnie back home, they noticed a police man standing outside the door. He informed Winnie of her father's death and asked her to come down to the station with him, alone. Winnie was stuck at the police station for the remainder of the night, thinking about her father and their relationship while also planning his funeral. Her brother PJ came into the station and Winnie did her best to try and ignore him and push him away. Winnie expressed confusion at the way PJ and Jarod had been acting since she came home. Jarod told her that PJ hated him, but PJ gave his side of the story and explained that, despite everything, he still loved his father. Winnie expressed her desire to go back to school soon, and PJ was exasperated by this response and taken aback by her selfishness. Killed Victims None. Appearances Theme Trivia *Winnie is loosely based on Winnie Reil, a character from the author's now-defunct story, Eden Rising. **Winnie's character takes inspiration from Shannon Rutherford, a character from Lost. Category:Epiphany Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Characters Category:Remixed Eden Rising Characters Category:Panic! At the Disco Club